This invention relates to electrical connectors, and more particularly to a releasable pin and insulator assembly.
Prior art lanced retention tines and other common means of retaining stamped sheet metal contacts in "hard body" insulators have several serious disadvantages. The tines are small and easily become damaged. Rotation of prior art contacts, the stability thereof, and the large amount of space required therefore are also problems.
Typical of the prior art described in the foregoing is set forth below: